M-21
M-21, a mysterious individual, is currently a member of the shadowy organization, The Legionnaire, with the designation "L-4". Appearance What is known of M-21 is a massive robotic form, known as the ‘Hephaestus Armour’ that stands at 11 feet tall. It has red eyes, and a red, green, blue and grey colour scheme on its head; with blue capables connected to the head from the body. It has a long black coat – much like the ones that other Legionnaire members wear – concealing most of the body. While it originally wore the black coats with the red lining, M-21 changed its outfit for the green coats by the events of 'Heroes United'. Personality M-21 shows no emotion, and only believes in logic. As such, if M-21 determines that someone or something is illogical, then it is dealt with. This may have been a strong motivation for M-21 to join the Legionnaire, seeing the organization as a logical force to associate with. While M-21 questions the decisions made by others, it will accept a reasonable answer so long as there is logic behind it. M-21 seems to work with Legionnaire member, Dmitri Alexandrov, despite different personalities. History It is unknown as to what M-21's exact origins are, as to when it exactly joined the Legionnaire. Meeting with Dmitri on the Moon After Dmitri repaired his lab, after the events of 'Omega Rising', he was able to get his portal generator operational. In turn, he was able to transport himself to the Legionnaire's facility on the Moon. Upon arriving, M-21 reprimanded Dmitri for being late; the reason for that revolved around dealing with Nicky. While M-21 questioned the logic of Dmitri keeping an eye on Wildman's Vengeance team, as well as the Red Scientist offering his assistance to the team, the latter explained that the team would be forced to turn to him for help; which seemed to satisfy M-21. While Dmitri talked about the development of the 'Anti-Thunder' weaponry, M-21 said that testing would be required before being put to practical use. M-21 then gave Dmitri some inventions he made, that the former looked at for any flaws, as the two left to execute their plans. Heroes United While it is unknown as to whether or not M-21 took any real part during the events of 'Heroes United', Chronos had learned that M-21 salvaged wrecked remains of the Enforcer robots for study, and was in the process of developing counter measure. According to Chronos, Dmitri had recovered some remains of Psi-Void's terraforming rods, and would be studying them later with M-21. This has been revealed to have been for the purpose of studying these samples in order to improve the Legionnaire's new 'Invasion Tower' for any potential flaws. The 'Test' M-21, along with other members of the Legionnaire, met an unknown location before the 'Test' was to commence. After listening in on the conversation between Chronos and Dmitri (which revealed the latter had slipped up an opportunity to eliminate someone who was investigating the 'Legionnaire') M-21 and the Red Scientist then talk with the "Leader" if everything was ready for the 'Test'. It is revealed that the Invasion Tower had been greatly improved upon by M-21, who also said that improvements were made to the organization's new portal generator. Afterwards the "Leader" ordered for the portal generator to be activated, thus commencing the "Test".